Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling a vehicle, to enable authority setting during autonomous driving.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical and electronic devices provided in vehicles have increased beyond 35% all over the world. Nowadays, the number of vehicle ECUs increases from 30 to 100 according to the addition of more functions for safety and convenience, and electronic devices for infotainment are developed in a more complicated manner.
Due to the development of these vehicles and electronic systems, a variety of automatic driving systems are developed at present. There have been fully developed automation technologies such as lane keeping assistance systems (LKASs), automatic emergency breaking (AEB) systems, vehicle stability management (VSM) systems, smart parking assistance systems (SPASs), forward collision warning systems (FCWSs), and advanced smart cruise control (ASCC).
Accordingly, the development of autonomous driving made by integrating these technologies is speed up at present, and an autonomous vehicle that is recently tried out in USA has a driving distance of 2 million km.
However, a complete autonomous vehicle is not released due to issues relating to safety, costs, etc.
On the other hand, when a vehicle moves only on a partially set path such as a drive-through store or a gas station, there is a high possibility of ensuring safety. Therefore, there are proposed remote control systems for autonomous driving, which remotely control only vehicle driving on the partial path, and vehicle devices that assist remote control for autonomous driving.
However, even though the vehicle is driven on the partial path, problems related to a driver's operation may occur when the driving of the vehicle is controlled by receiving autonomous driving control commands from the autonomous driving control systems.
That is, if a driver's operation (for instance, a driver′ accelerator pedal operation, a handle operation, or a brake pedal operation) is performed, the speed or direction of a vehicle that is autonomously traveling is changed, which may lead to collision accidents with a vehicle in front of or behind the vehicle or to collision accidents with surrounding structures.
On the other hand, for this reason, if the driver's operation is absolutely prohibited during autonomous driving, this may cause driver's inconvenience as well as anxiety.
In addition, in the case where the autonomous driving is fixed to be performed only at a predetermined speed and in a predetermined direction, there is a problem in that it is for a manager that manages an autonomous driving zone to control a specific zone, a vehicle flow for each situation, or the like.